On The Edge
by JustifyingEvil
Summary: Dick's/Robin's thoughts during and after his and Bruce's run in with the Siren (Season 3 Episode 3)


**Based of Season 3 Episode 3 – The Wail of the Siren**

Robin and Batgirl bust open the roof top door to see Bruce Wayne about to step of the edge of the Wayne Foundation building. Robin's heart jumped into his throat, seeing his guardian about to fall to his death. It brought back bad memories for him, memories of his parents' death. He couldn't go through that again so he quickly sprang into action, running to grab a rope to swing across to Bruce.

"Don't do it Mr Wayne!" Robin yelled as he swung on the rope, his heart beating twice as fast as it should, his mind trying to block out images of his parents falling before his eyes. He grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him down off the ledge.

A fight ensured. Batgirl and Robin punched and kicked Siren's men as Bruce slowly walked over to Siren and got ready to jump again but Siren had other plans. She instructed him to help fight. Bruce took a swing at Robin but he ducked. Robin gulped, not wanting to do this but he had no other choice.

"Sorry about this Mr Wayne" Robin punched Bruce in the face, knocking him back into the wall. As his fist made contact with Bruce's jaw, Robin winced with guilt, now thinking back to the time where he was under the influence of Catwoman's cataphrenic. He had attacked Bruce but Bruce didn't fight back like he had just done.

After saving Siren from falling and persuading her to bring Bruce out of her spell, Bruce came around and the first thing he saw was the concerned face of Robin, "Robin?" Bruce started, wondering where he was and why Robin was in costume and not him. He then noticed Batgirl. "Batgirl? What's going on?"

"Don't worry about a thing Mr Wayne" Robin said in a confident voice but Bruce swore he could hear a hint of worry in the boy wonder's voice. Bruce tried to make sense of the situation. Batgirl rushed off, something about Chief O'Hara apparently. Police sirens could be heard coming closer and closer. Robin got up and reached out his hand for Bruce to take. Bruce took it and got to his feet, feeling a bit dizzy. As Robin led Bruce back into the building and to the lift, the Police ran to the roof top to grab Siren and her men. Bruce recognised where he was now but couldn't for the life of him remember how he got there, why he was there and what had happened.

In the lift, the questions started and Bruce demanded answers "Robin, what in the world has being going on?"

Robin remained silent for a moment "You were under the Siren's spell, like Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara. That's where Batgirl's gone, to save him"

Bruce hummed just as the lift stopped on the ground floor. They both exited the lift and walked out into the cool night. Bruce suggested they rush back to Wayne Manor (via taxi) so he could change into Batman, then go to Police Headquarters. And that is exactly what they did.

Commissioner Gordon was fine and luckily didn't remember anything, Chief O'Hara was also fine although a little wet and obviously Batgirl had disappeared into the night. Batman and Robin bid them farewell and headed back down to the Batmobile. On the way back to the Batcave, Batman occasionally glanced over at the boy wonder who had been relatively silent ever since they left the Wayne Foundation Building. Whatever had happened while he was under the Siren's spell really had affected the boy. They definitely needed to talk once they were back in stately Wayne Manor.

Robin was exhausted when they finally arrived back in the Batcave. He climbed out of the Batmobile and headed straight for the Batpoles. Batman walked behind him and watched him carefully. As they both arrived in the study, Bruce finally spoke up, "Dick, we need to talk" He told his ward straight in a firm voice.

Dick knew Bruce wanted to know what happened but he was feeling so many mixed emotions. Guilt, shame, worry, fear. Dick refused to look Bruce in the eye, he just couldn't.

"Dick?" Bruce said softer this time "Dick, look at me"

Dick gulped and kept his head down "Well, you already know about Siren trying to take the Wayne fortune. She lured you onto the roof…" Dick paused and thought about how to word his next sentence, he wasn't sure if he could even say it. A sudden rush of fear and anger overcame him "What do most broke millionaires do?" Dick blurted out, rewording what the Siren had said. Before he gave Bruce the chance to think he snapped his head up and made eye contact with Bruce, tears forming in his eyes which caught Bruce of guard.

"She ordered you to jump, Bruce!" Dick yelled, tears threatening to spill "I-I didn't want to look down and-and see your body, like my parents" Dick ran out of the study not wanting to cry in front of Bruce.

Bruce stood stunned in the middle of the study, processing what Dick had just said. He rubbed his hand over jaw which was strangely painful. He sighed and walked out of the study in search of his ward. He presumed he would've gone to his room to be alone and have some privacy.

Dick had run up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut. He hated when his mind brought back all the horrible memories, forcing him to relive the tragedy all over again. He walked shakily to his bed and sat on it. He began to picture what could have happened if Bruce had jumped. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his mind pictured Bruce's lifeless body at the bottom of the Wayne Foundation Building, him staring down at it feeling broken and helpless.

His bedroom door creaked open. He looked over to see Bruce entering the room. He looked away and dried his eyes with his sleeve. Bruce quietly made his way over to Dick and sat beside him. There was a moment of silence before Dick decided to speak up "I'm sorry I yelled at you Bruce" he said in almost a whisper as he looked over at his guardian.

Bruce sighed "There's no need for you to be sorry, chum. I'm sorry you had to witness what you did with your parents and with me tonight but you were brave and managed to get me back to normal"

"I pulled you away from the edge in the nick of time. One second too late and…" Dick took a deep breath "I also had to punch you in the face, I'm so sorry for that"

"Is that why my jaw hurts?" Bruce chuckled "You saved my life, Dick and you kept your emotions in check. I'm ever so proud of you, always have been" Bruce smiled warmly and put his arm around Dick's shoulders.

Dick leaned into the embrace "I'm glad you're ok now Bruce. I don't ever want to lose you"

"Dick, there will come a time where I won't be around but that, I hope, won't be for a very long time. Right now, we are both safe and we'll live to crime fight another day"

Dick nodded and yawned. He was drained of energy.

"Come on, old chum. We both need some sleep" Bruce said softly.

And with that, Bruce and Dick retired for the night. Dick lay in his bed, his eyes struggling to stay open. He fell asleep to happy memories of him and Bruce.

**I SUCK at endings! Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
